toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Laito Sakamaki
Laito Sakamaki (Sakamaki Raito) is the fifth son (biologically the third) of the Sakamaki household. Laito, along with Kanato and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearances Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, a mole on the right side of his chin, and green eyes just like his triplet brother, Ayato. He has fair skin and is usually seen in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as it looks like he is trying to pull it down. He has a slender figure and is often seen smirking. He has two piercings on the top of his left ear. In Haunted Dark Bridal, Laito usually wears an unzipped blue hoodie with white cuffed sleeves over a striped sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands and an white dress shirt with a red tie. He wears it with brown pants along with his hat that has a red ribbon around it. In MORE,BLOOD, Laito wears a white dress shirt with a grey vest and two scarves, one white and one black. He wears this with black pants and his signature fedora hat. His school uniform consists of the black uniform jacket over a red jacket that has fur bordering the hood. Under that is a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He wears black pants that go only to his knees and his signature hat. Personality Laito is extremely perverted. His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often. Laito is a Do-S (extreme sadist like all of his brothers). He is always cheerful and loves to joke and is similar to Ayato when teasing the heroine. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes and when Yui is too defiant around him. He doesn't like it when the heroine disobeys his orders and he often punishes her because of that. Laito can also be shown to be good at interpreting peoples' motives. Laito takes pleasures in making Yui do what she refuses to do and then to make her enjoy what she hates. He is an open pervert type of character and also a voyeur, which makes him wish to share his prey with others and enjoy seeing her get messed up by others, but then he becomes possessive and jealous and punishes her for it. It is shown he also doesn't mind if people observe when he is messing Yui. History Laito is the youngest triplet, with Ayato being the oldest and Kanato being the middle. Even though he was born first, the order of the triplets is determined by an old Japanese tradition where the last one to be born in a multiple birth is considered the oldest, making him the fifth son. When Laito was younger, he was the most neglected child among his brothers. Ayato had the purpose to be the heir, Kanato was a singer for Cordelia, yet he had no purpose at all. As a child he felt unloved and neglected by his mother Cordelia. When he was older Cordelia began an incestuous relationship between them. When Karlheinz found out about this relationship he was thrown in the dungeon. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that she was now having entertainment with someone else, and that all this time, Laito wasn't any special for her among all the other men. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things she did with other men as cheating on him. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Laito becoming perverted and not having a clear understanding of love. When Cordelia was attacked by Ayato and ran to Laito for help, he pushed her off the balcony in response. He then claimed she was now his for eternity. On Yen Sid's Team Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation Along with his siblings, he appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon, he can fly. Other He can control and summon familiars. He can also turn the souls of the failed sacrificial brides into familiars. Like all vampires, he gets slightly weakened by holy objects but this only enrages him more. Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. In general, Laito doesn't like to fight (even though he enjoys to torture). Therefore, he hasn't developed many fighting skills and strength. Trivia * Out of the triplets, Laito and Ayato get along well the most. * In the past, Laito had been sexually intimate with a maid named Hilde. * He can play the piano. * He is right-handed like his triplet brother Kanato. * His foot size is 26cm. * The name, "Laito" is from the English word, Light. * He is scared of bugs and creepy crawlies. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Diabolik Lovers Character Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Sakamaki Category:Vampire Category:Royalty Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Brother Category:Monster Category:Pervert Category:Character